In the automotive sector it is known to utilize vibration damping devices in torque transmission devices, in particular in order to limit the transmission of vibrations from a driving shaft, such as the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, to a driven shaft such as the input shaft of a gearbox. Devices of this kind are utilized in particular in motor vehicle clutches.
Among these damping devices, a device comprising a disk supporting pendulums is known, for example, from the international application WO 2011/110168. The pendulums have two flyweights, each extending on a respective side of the disk, which are connected by a rivet maintaining a spacing between the two flyweights. The disk is fastened, for example, to the output hub of a clutch device. The operation of a damper of this kind is known.
Because of the movement of these pendulums, however, it can happen that two of them come into contact. The metallic noise that is then generated by the impact of the two pendulums is particularly unpleasant. In addition, such impacts can cause deterioration of the pendulums and thus a loss of effectiveness of the damping device or even failure thereof.
To solve this problem, WO 2011/110168 proposes to fasten limit stops, made of elastomers, at the ends of the flyweights constituting the pendulums.
However, although these stops made of elastomeric material do allow a reduction in the noise caused by impacts between the flyweights, these stops are particularly difficult to handle and to install in the flyweights. In addition, positional retention of this type of elastomer stop over the entire service life of the clutch is not ensured.